


Душа просит

by fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake), Luchiana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempt at Humor, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Crack, Domestic Avengers, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Food, Gen, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Russian Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers Saves The Day, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: История, в которой агенты Гидры сильно ошибаются, Тони Старк объедается картошкой, а Стив Роджерс молодость вспоминает.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Душа просит

При виде зелёного великана, яростно машущего кулаками, убегавшие… в смысле, совершавшие стратегическое отступление по лесу агенты Гидры почитали за благо свернуть в сторону. Туда, где между тощих голых сосенок мелькала шапка медно-рыжих волос. Затянутая в латекс тонкая женская фигурка — это вам не трёхметровый монстр, с этим можно справиться, думали они.

И это было их главной ошибкой.

Халк, не особенно разбирая, кого и куда бьёт, просто размахивал руками, как ветряная мельница, и кому не повезло попасться под удар, тех отбрасывало на десяток метров. Кто-то был, конечно, форменным неудачником и шарахался спиной об дерево с громким треском, обваливаясь переломанной куклой. Иным доводилось неудачно приземлиться головой на какой-нибудь булыжник. Тоже приятного мало: черепные кости всмятку, мозг — в болтушку. Остальные же просто и без затей ломали себе кто руки, кто ноги — чаще костями наружу, но кто-то и простыми ушибами отделывался, с кряхтеньем и пыхтеньем отползая подальше от натурального дождя из мужиков (который вживую выглядел совсем не гей-парадом или розовой мечтой засидевшейся в девах барышни, как представляли это себе поклонники Джери Халиуэлл).

В любом случае, этим парням приходилось ещё относительно легко. Чего не скажешь о тех, кто, сам того не ведая, переключил в настройках уровень своего три-дэ шутера со «сложно» на «ночной кошмар», когда свернул с тропы…

Чёрная Вдова стреляла без промаха. Ничего удивительного, если вспомнить, что она была а) первоклассным агентом, б) близкой подругой, товарищем и бро самого Соколиного Глаза. Но в этот день она была особенно в ударе, и каждая пуля не просто настигала цель — разила наповал. Комочки металла влетали в головы, как в масло, проделывая аккуратные, чуть обожжённые дырочки, пробивая кость и легонько взбалтывая серое вещество в котелках (не сказать, чтобы оно при жизни господами агентами было так уж востребовано). Впрочем, можно смело утверждать: то были счастливчики. В те недолгие секунды, когда Чёрной Вдове приходилось приостанавливать стрельбу, чтобы сменить обоймы, в ход шли метательные ножи и сюрикены. И уж в этом ей не было равных (Тор, правда, как-то упомянул, что его братец с кинжалами управлялся так же мастерски, но это всё же было неточно). Так или иначе, но когда узкое заточенное лезвие с мерзким влажным звуком вонзается в глазное яблоко, перерезает зрительный нерв, который лопается тонкой стрункой, и входит в мягкую ткань мозолистого тела, ощущения вряд ли приятные — первые несколько секунд. Или минут, если не повезёт протянуть подольше. А уж когда острые пики летающих звёздочек вспарывают горло, вгрызаясь в ярёмную вену, как голодный вампир, а то и прокалывают трахейную трубку, позволяя горячей тёмной крови не только заливать шею и судорожно вцепившиеся в неё пальцы, но и затекать обжигающей лавой в бронхи и лёгкие, так и вовсе несколько минут агонии обеспечено. Если же кто-то ухитрялся подобраться к Чёрной Вдове на расстояние вытянутой руки, то по-простецки получал от неё берцем по яйцам, а затем ложился отдохнуть со свёрнутой шеей.

В общем, разведка Гидры оставляла желать много лучшего, раз не донесла до своих такую важную информацию: связываться с простой русской женщиной под кодовым именем «Чёрная Вдова» — это вам не в бирюльки играть. Тут всё серьёзно.

Поднявшись в джет, Наташа брезгливо забросила в угол чью-то завязанную узлом куртку, перепачканную кровью. Та металлически звякнула. Всё-таки Наташа родилась в Советском Союзе, воспитывалась на рассказах о Великой Отечественной и тяжёлых послевоенных годах, и её учили не разбрасываться добром почём зря, так что все свои ножички и сюрикены она хозяйственно подобрала. Потом в стиралку забросит.

Тони Старк от такой рачительности лишь очи горе возвёл, но комментировать не стал — бесполезно, знал по опыту. Он проследил взглядом за мрачной, как похоронный марш, Наташей, усевшейся в дальнем углу, и вопросительно воззрился на Клинта:

— А с Романовой что? Позавтракать не успела или на маникюр опаздывает?

Клинт опасливо покосился на подругу, перевёл взгляд обратно на Старка и предупреждающе покачал головой.

— Не трогай её. Нат не в духе.

— Эй, парни, — позвал не заметивший сгустившихся в джете туч Роджерс, — мы домой летим или как?

— Да, да, сейчас, — проворчал Клинт и двинулся к креслу пилота.

В отличие от разведки Гидры, он-то хорошо знал: когда Наташа в дурном настроении, на пути у неё лучше не вставать…

* * *  
В кухню Наташа ворвалась так, что Тор, стоявший аккурат между дверьми и холодильником, в то же мгновение будто телепортировался в дальний угол комнаты, Брюс, ссутулив плечи, постарался сделаться как можно незаметнее, а остальные замерли, будто перед ними вдруг возникла очень злая и голодная кобра.

Проинспектировав сверху донизу холодильник, а также буфет и ближайшие горизонтальные поверхности, Наташа нахмурилась, бросила через плечо «Я в магазин» и скрылась.

Вернулась к ужину. Вывалила на стол полный пакет каких-то баночек-бутылочек с коровьими силуэтами, методично перепробовала содержимое каждой, свалила всё в мусорное ведро, бормоча под нос недоброе про что-то, что «во всём сраном Нью-Йорке хрен найдёшь», и снова исчезла, ни на кого не взглянув.

Стив, слух которого был прокачан сывороткой, обвёл товарищей растерянным взглядом:

— Кто-нибудь знает, зачем Наташе какое-то… кислое молоко*?

Клинт невольно охнул и весь будто сжался, чем привлёк всеобщее внимание.

— Выкладывай, Бартон, в чём дело? — поторопил его Тони.

— Боюсь, парни, всё серьёзно. Нат… соскучилась по настоящей русской кухне. Пока чего-нибудь русского, как в детстве, не съест, можем вместо Халка выпускать.

На несколько секунд над столом повисла тишина, а затем Тони с облегчением выдохнул и даже рассмеялся.

— И только-то? Джарвис, найди мне лучшего повара русской кухни. Может просить любой гонорар, но завтра у нас весь день должны быть все самые типичные русские блюда.

— Будет сделано, сэр, — отозвался ИИ.

Стив одобрительно покивал, Брюс и Тор улыбнулись, и даже Клинт вроде как немного повеселел. Авось и пронесёт, решили они.

* * *  
Следующим утром на завтрак Мстителей ждали настоящие русские блины с припёком, блестящие от масла пышные и мягкие оладушки, горка каких-то картофельных лепёшек («Draniki», — пояснил повар) и странная молочная каша, похожая на кукурузную, но не из кукурузы.

К русской кухне Мстители приобщились не без удовольствия. Тони увлечённо поливал кетчупом «draniki», Клинт мазал арахисовым маслом оладушки, Брюс попеременно пробовал блины то с кленовым сиропом, то с вишнёвым топпингом, то с ежевичным джемом. Тор ковырял ложкой тарелку каши, размышляя, не покрошить ли в неё бекона.

Когда вошла Наташа, все предвкушающе замерли. Та первым делом сунула нос в кастрюльку, но скривилась и быстро закрыла крышкой обратно. С отвращением посмотрела на залитые кетчупом «draniki», оторвала краешек блина, намазанного джемом, но съев, тут же поморщилась. Прихватила оладушек и, печально вздохнув, удалилась.

— Наверное, не самые её любимые блюда, — оптимистично вывел Тони. — Но всё ещё впереди!

На обед у них был борщ и отварной картофель с сельдью. Ароматно пахла кориандром буханка чёрного хлеба. Наташа с грустью посмотрела на суп, возложила на ломтик хлеба кусочек рыбы, съела, вздохнула ещё печальней, прихватила пачку чипсов и вновь исчезла. Команда тревожно переглянулась.

— И что ей не так? — подивился Тони, обильно сдабривая кетчупом картошку.

— Да чтоб я знал, — пробормотал Клинт, размешивая в супе майонез, — отличный же борщ.

Остальные согласно покивали, активно работая ложками.

Вечера ждали с опаской. Большие кастрюли с пельменями, варениками и голубцами исходили ароматным паром.

Надкусив вареник с картошкой и грибами, Тони привычно потянулся за кетчупом («Любят же эти русские нашу картошку»), Клинт залил соусом барбекю порцию пельменей, Стив увлечённо расковыривал в тарелке голубец, а Тор без изысков просто уминал всё подряд.

При виде пиршества взгляд Наташи сделался таким тоскливым, что Тони уже готов был вызывать броню и на руках нести её прямиком в Россию. Наташа тем временем умыкнула с его тарелки вареник, забросила в рот, прожевала и изрекла со скорбным видом:

— Эх, а вот была бы smetanka…

— Smetanka? Так тебе она нужна? — встрепенулся Стив. Наташа кивнула в ответ, и он, глянув на часы, сорвался с места и рванул из Башни в сгущающиеся сумерки.

Вернулся Стив два часа спустя с несколькими стеклянными банками, которые водрузил на стол и предъявил Наташе:

— Вот. Smetanka.

Та с сомнением окунула палец в любезно открытую баночку, слизнула белую йогуртообразную массу и…

— Пст.

— Роджерс.

Тони и Клинт зажали Стива с двух сторон.

— Колись, кэп, что это и где ты это достал, — понизив голос, спросил Тони.

— Я ж из Бруклина, забыли? Самого «русского» района. Баки одно время встречался с дочкой русских эмигрантов, так они без своей smetanka жизни не представляли. Ещё и Баки на неё подсел. Надо только знать, где искать.

— Покажешь место? — спросил Клинт, пока Тони по телефону доказывал Пеппер необходимость обзавестись сельхозугодьями на имя компании и найти для них непременно русских специалистов по животноводству.

— Конечно, — ответил Стив, пока Брюс пытался тайком от бдительной Наташи взять образец чудодейственной субстанции, а та — под одобрительно-умилённым взглядом Тора — ела.

Макая в сметану то блин, то оладушек, то «draniki», щедро накладывая сметаны в тарелку с борщом и поверх варёной картошечки, перемешивая со сметаной вареники с пельменями, сдабривая ею соус для голубцов и намазывая толстым слоем на горбушку чёрного хлеба.

Выглядела Наташа счастливой. А большего её товарищам и не нужно.

**Author's Note:**

> *Наташа говорит «sour milk», подразумевая кисломолочные продукты, которые в массмаркете США, по некоторым утверждениям, менее разнообразны и отличаются по вкусу от наших. Стиву же как выходцу из Бруклина известно, что при этом русские в Америке называют «настоящей сметаной».


End file.
